What They Don't Tell You
by riddermark
Summary: Rating subject to change(I tend to curse, sometimes alot). New werewolf stumbles into Beacon Hills in the weeks following the alpha battle, an Omega, drawn by the power of the Nemeton. While Scott worries about the new creatures popping up around Beacon Hills, he wonders if the real threat isn't much closer.
1. What Comes Before

**What They Don't Tell You**

Prologue

A tree root raised out of the ground, caught the foot of the young woman racing between the trees. Growling as she crashes to the ground, a whistling to her left brings a bright flash. Momentarily blinded she raises her hand to cover her eyes, stumbling forward through the forest again. This time the sounds of pursuit are much closer. A four-wheeler can be heard in the distance coming from somewhere to the right. The girl turns in the other direction her vision starting to steady.

Distracted by the sounds of the approaching engine the girl misses the second whistling noise until it's too late. The force of the arrow burying itself in her left shoulder spins her, and then another arrow in quick succession enters her other shoulder. A loud howl rips from the girl, her eyes turning a bright gold as she tears the arrows out of her body. Her run never ceasing as her head swivels back and forth picking up other noise of pursuit. Hearing another four-wheeler behind her she picks up her impossible pace. Heading away from all the noise she doesn't sense the trap until it's too late. A man jumps out thirty feet ahead of her aiming a crossbow at her head. She smirks wickedly and darts to her right where another man waits with a crossbow.

Snarling and skidding to a stop she turns in the opposite direction as the first man releases his arrow in unison with the second. The girl can't avoid both and the second arrow pierces her lower calf, her head thrown back, she releases another howl. This one can be felt on the air and it sends every animal nearby into frenzy. The girl stumbles forward a step and another arrow is shot through the opposite leg and she drops to the ground. The girl lays there a moment and the only thing that can be heard is her panting, and then footsteps approach, crunching the leaves underfoot.

A low growl rumbles from the girl's chest as she pulls herself into an upright position to face her attackers. A heavy boot slams down on one of the girls injured legs, a half scream, half howl erupts from the girl. Rough laughs come from the trees around her as several men emerge from the shadows. The girl continues to growl while looking up at the man standing above her. Then she glances around at the others there are five men in all. A small smile appears on her lips.

"What the fuck you smilin at girl?" The man standing above her raises his boot to kick her again.

"Servayo!" The man grimaces and returns his foot the ground.

"My bad boss man." Servayo raises his hands and backs off glaring at the girl on the ground the whole way. The girl starts to pull herself off the ground, she gets about halfway when the second man pushes her over with his foot.

"No one said for you to move wolf."

"Good, because I don't take orders." The girl spoke for the first time, her voice raspy and hoarse from running so far. They had been chasing her for days, and she was very tired. She reaches down to pick leaves from her tattered shirt. The girl's statement earns a small smile from the man and smirks shared between the men.

"I suppose you don't Omega. It's a shame really that we have to kill you, you're quite beautiful. Eh Servayo?"

"So beautiful-" Servayo's tongue flickers out to lick his lips suggestively. A visible shudder ripples through the young woman. The men standing around her all grin nastily. The girl recovers quick throwing a disgusted look at the men surrounding her.

"You're not my type, so thanks, but no thanks fuckface."

"Such a dirty mouth for a girl." Servayo clicks his tongue.

"I'm not like other girls." The girl rips one of the arrows out of her right leg, her eyes glowing gold and come to a stand balancing on that leg while catching her breath. It's only a moment later the other arrow is jerked out too. Several men raise their weapons at this movement. The girl bares her teeth at them, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. The leader raises his hand to stay their movements. He then turns to study the girl again.

"You know what I want."

"No idea actually." She says shrugging. The man's jaw clenches, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Listen here girl-"

"No, you listen. I'm not saying shit, so just get on with whatever you're going to do." The girl stands straight, her eyes glowing gold again, her brow becoming thicker and her fingernails extending into claws as she growls at the men surrounding her, flashing her fangs once more. The man in front of her purses his lips and nods once.

"So be it, I gave you a way out, and you choose how to proceed. Remember that." A loud growl grows into a howl as the girl launches herself at the nearest hunter catching him off guard. Her claws slash through his throat as she jumps over his falling body and into the woods, arrows flying all around her. Dodging most she felt several arrows open stinging cuts on her arms and legs, and the

She's not sure when the sounds of pursuit fade from her ears. And is even more unsure if she outran the hunters or if they backed off on their own. A large hill looms ahead and a strange smell fills her nostrils a mix of chemicals, blood, death, and life. As the girl reaches the peak of the hill she stops to take in the town below. The girl wobbles a bit her body starting to shut down after being on high alert for so many days. The last thing she sees before blacking out is the sign to the building in front of her.

**Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital**

"Made it—"a soft sigh escapes her lips and her eyelids flutter shut, welcoming the darkness.


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 1**

**Melissa McCall**

"This is getting ridiculous." I sighed, looking over the chart in my hands to the other nurse on duty.

"Agreed, I haven't had a more than twelve hours off in a week. I'm not sure I remember what my children look like." I snort in response.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen my son in two days." Closing the chart I return it to the divider holding the other charts. Nodding she drops into the chair next to me.

"Who do you have right now?" I looked at the other chart in my hands.

"Umm, the Jane Doe that was brought in earlier." She cocks her head.

"The one with the arrow wounds?"

"What looks like arrow wounds, yes."

"Whatever." She laughs. "How's she doing?"

"Holding steady, but hasn't woken yet however. I'm making my rounds again now."

"Did they figure out wh—hey there's your kid!" I spun around in the direction she pointed. Sure enough it was Scott walking up the hallway, with a box of takeout from my favorite Chinese place. When he got close enough he handed me the bag. I groaned in anticipation.

"Ahhh I knew there was a reason I loved you." Scott chuckled and shook his head. I looked to him and smiled. "Oh you know what I mean sweetie." I set the bag down. "I have to make my rounds and then I can eat." I nodded to Scott, hoping he would get the hint and follow. Then I turned and walked down the hallway, Scott following.

"How many patients do you have today?"

"Just one. Jane Doe came in early this morning with wounds that seem like they came from arrows." Scott's head snapped to me, and I nodded meeting his eyes. "Yeah that's what I thought too. It's why I texted you."

"Has she woken up at all? Is she healing?"

"Hasn't woken up yet. She was briefly conscious when they brought her in, and I might have seen a glint of gold, but I'm not positive." I shrug as we turn the corner, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. "She's in the room up here. I put her back here just in case."

"A werewolf? Are you sure mom?" I shook my head.

"No I'm not sure, but you said after the reactivation of the Nemeton that it could draw more creatures here. I figured it better to be safe than sorry right?" I stopped as we reached the door.

"Good idea." Scott shifted to look through the window. "She seems to be asleep still, but let me go in first alright?" I nod and step back allowing Scott access to the door handle. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door stepping in the room. I followed as we both approached the bed. The girl was frowning in her sleep.

"Well? Can you tell?" I looked at Scott expectantly. He sniffs and frowns, his forehead furrowing in concentration.

"I'm not sure. She has so many smells on her."

"Like what?" Looking to the girl, she looked so peaceful in sleep. Nothing like when she came in, matted with blood and her eyes wild and staring. Until they found me, until I spoke to her she didn't calm down. I felt my own brow furrow to match Scott's.

"Like the deep forest, blood, fear, and anger. A lot of anger. I don't know Mom, I think I need her awake to know for sure."

_Beep, beep, beep. _I looked at her monitors noting the rise in heart rate.

"Well I think you're about to get your wish." We both turned to the girl as she began stir.

**Alex**

_Beep._

The world was painful.

Bright…

_Beep._

Unrelenting…

Large…

_BEEP._

And very painful.

I struggled to open my eyes, they felt like a million pounds. I turned my head to try and look around. Immediately I groaned, the act making my head feel like it had been split in two. I took a deep breath steading myself as I open my eyes again. The initial pain starting to lessen. My surroundings slowly came into view. I see the source of the beeping noise.

A hospital room. How did I get here? My fists clench as I struggle to recall my last memory.

_The top of a hill._

_A building looming at the bottom._

_Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital._

Beacon Hills.

"I made it." I laughed and worked myself into a sitting position. A wave of nausea accompanies this movement. "How did I get in here?" I closed my eyes and tried to think.

_Pain._

_A face surrounded by a glow._

_A woman, a kind face. "You're going to be alright, can you hear me? You're going to be alright, we'll fix you right up. Can you tell me your name?" My hand reaching up to touch her, to see if she was real. _

_And then, blackness._

Footsteps and hushed voices from the hallway call me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm not sure, but you said after the reactivation of the Nemeton that it could draw more creatures here. I figured it better to be safe than sorry right?" A woman's voice, I scooted back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep again. Willing my breathing to relax, and my heart to slow.

"Good idea." A male's voice, then a pause. "She seems to be asleep still, but let me go in first alright?"

I heard the door open into the room, and a scent caught in my nose. I squirmed fighting my urge to leap from the bed. A werewolf!

"Well? Can you tell?" The woman's voice again, she smelled familiar, then it hit me, it was the woman from earlier. I could hear the wolf continue to sniff the air, and then he sighed.

"I'm not sure. She has so many smells on her."

"Like what?" It was weird it was like I could feel her eyes on me, studying me, her scent was anxiety mingled with curiosity and confusion. My head was finally starting to clear, and my body was nearly recovered.

"Like the deep forest, blood, fear, and anger. A lot of anger. I don't know Mom, I think I need her awake to know for sure." I started moving my fingers in preparation to move. I needed to make a move before he did. I had healed enough to outrun this threat, I just needed to get out first.

_Beep, beep, beep. _My monitors got louder as my heart rate rose in anticipation.

"Well I think you're about to get your wish." I sensed the woman take a step closer to me, hesitating for only a moment I sprang into action. Swinging off the bed, I spun myself behind the woman grabbing one of her arms with one hand and pinning it behind her. Then I grasped her shoulder at the base of her neck my claws extended, but not moving. I didn't plan on hurting her unless I absolutely had too.

As soon as I moved the male—boy in front of me raised in arms, palms facing me.

"Whoa, take it easy. Just let her go." He took a step forward, as I took a step back.

"Stay back!" The woman shifted in my arms to look at me.

"You're hurt, you're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" At her words I could feel my body start to relax, as it had earlier, I shook my head to clear it.

"Stop talking!" I look at the boy. "Let me out, or I sink my claws in her neck." His eyes dart to the woman and back to me, he sighs then and straightens up.

"No, I don't think you will. You don't want to hurt her." He takes a small step towards us. I instinctively narrow my eyes and growl, tightening my grip, causing the woman in my arms to wince. I loosened immediately and stepped us back, my legs brushing the bed.

"What makes you think that boy?" He smirks, and the woman chuckles. As I narrow my eyes in confusion he replies.

"Your heart." He shrugs. "You were lying." I smirk in response.

"You think so?" I start edging my way around the side of the room towards the door, dragging the woman with me. Though to her credit she seemed to know not to struggle. He nodded, moving to the side to mirror my movements. When the door was at my back I stopped. Studying the boy in front of me I felt a stir of curiosity, who he was, he certainly wasn't here the last time I was here. I shook my head again, mustn't think of that. I glared at the boy.

"Don't follow me boy. I will release her once I am outside and not before. If I see you following me, I will hurt her." The boy's hands clench briefly. "Don't test me, I'd rather not hurt anyone." I winced hearing the almost pleading tone of my voice and wanted to kick myself when I saw the boy hear it too. He visibly softens gazing at me.

"Listen let's just start over. My name's Scott, Scott McCall. The woman you're holding is my mother, Melissa. She's a nurse here at the hospital. Do you know where you are?" I scoffed.

"I'm in a hospital." Is this kid mental? He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No I mean in a more general sense. You're in Beacon Hills, California."

"Yeah I knew that. I meant to come here, well not here spec—you know what that doesn't matter! And it's none of your business! I'm leaving!" With that I open the door behind me and drag the woman out with me. Luckily the hallway is clear I didn't want to deal with anyone else. There was an emergency exit at the end of the hall and I made my way to it and out into the sunshine.

**Melissa**

I didn't know what she planned to do with me once we were outside but I didn't plan on being taken easily. I'd had enough of that with the Blake woman. Stepping outside the girl blinked rapidly for the sun was setting in front of us. I took advantage of her distraction and swung my elbow back into her ribs where some of her injuries should have been. She hardly reacted beyond a slight cough. She let me go though and stepped away. I moved away quickly staring her down in case she decided to come after me again. There was a small blood stain on the gown where I hit her. She looked at it with curiosity and ripped open the gown there to look. I watched in fascination as her skin finished stitching itself back up.

"Wow." I took an involuntary step forward. She jerked back in response eyeing me warily. I held my hands up. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of—"she was cut off as something heavy slammed into the door behind me. I turned to see Scott crashing through. When I turned back around she was disappearing through the trees. Scott glared after her and then closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing red, I was still getting used to this new development. My son, an alpha, it scared me admittedly. I was jolted from my thoughts when he opened his mouth and a low rumbling howl came out. It shook the trees and door behind us.

"Scott, maybe you should just leave her alone."

"No Mom, I need to know she's not a threat." Then Scott's phone rang. "Ethan who's with you? Okay yeah take Aiden, Lydia, and Malia and spread along the boundary of the forest. I need you to make your way through the woods towards the hospital. A werewolf was brought in and used my mother as a hostage to escape. I need to know why she's here and who she's with." A crash to the left caught both of our attentions. Issac appeared through the trees.

"What's going on?"

"Tell Lydia to stay between you and Aiden, in sight, and she'll be fine. I just want her there as a distraction and who knows maybe her scream will give her pause. I want to try and trap her somewhere." He paused. "Yeah, Lookout Point will work. Issac and I will meet you there."

"Is someone going to tell me what's happening?" I walked over to Issac.

"A werewolf was brought into the hospital earlier, used me to escape." Concern washes over his face, also something I was getting used to, seems I gained another son this past year as well. "I'm fine Issac, she didn't hurt me. I don't think she even wanted to, she was just scared." He still looks skeptical. "Seriously, she woke up, injured, and somewhere she didn't recognize with strangers around her. One of them being a werewolf. Wouldn't you be on edge too?" Finally he nodded in agreement. Then Scott joined us.

"Okay Issac I want you to go about half a mile that way and start crashing through the trees. Make a lot of noise we are going to try and push her towards Lookout Point. Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, and Malia will be approaching from the other side of the wood to make sure she doesn't get out that way." He nods and starts off.

"Wait! Boys!" They turn to look back at me, eyes already glowing red and gold. "Try not to hurt her alright?" Scott huffs, but nods.

"Mom I won't hurt her unless I have no other choice. I promise." With that he turns away and they both disappear into the forest. I stare after the both of them, after a couple moments' hesitation I run back inside the hospital. As I pass the nurses' station I call out.

"Hey I'm going to leave a few minutes early, my son needs me at home. Sorry!" Seconds later I burst out the front doors and run to my car. As I turn the key I pray it starts, thankfully the mechanical gods are with me today. I quickly back out and zip out of the hospital parking lot and head for Lookout Point. I call Dr. Deaton on the way and explain what's going on. Lookout Point isn't far from the clinic.

"It's not that I don't trust the boys, but I feel the girl trusts me. And I just can't shake this feeling that I need to help her."

"I see. Well I agree Melissa."

"Wait, what? You do?"

"Yes if you feel strongly about this you should be there. If there's one thing I've learned about the supernatural world it's to trust your feelings in these situations."

"Oh, well alright." I was starting to feel very confused and I wasn't sure why.

"I'll meet you at the head of the trail."

"Sounds good."

**Scott**

I caught her scent as we entered the forest. I nodded to Issac and handed him the pillowcase from the girl's room so he could get a scent. As he breathed it in I worked to locate her scent in the trees.

"Don't attack her unless she attacks first alright? I don't want anyone hurt, I just want to talk to her." Issac shrugs looking back towards the hospital.

"Are you sure? She had Melissa." I scowled at the memory, the helpless feeling I had once again seeing my mother with claws at her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure. She could have hurt Mom, but she didn't, so I won't. Unless she gives us reason too. We trap her, then we talk." Issac chuckles, I furrow my brow in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, but if all you want is to talk, we should probably get there before Aiden and Malia." I rolled my eyes and sighed, he was right of course.

"Those two are going to have to learn the meaning of peaceful discussions. I swear." Issac chuckles again, his attitude towards the twins was slowly getting better. He had good reason to hate them, seeing their roles in the deaths of his former pack mates, but upon learning their past with their own pack and the alpha pack he had softened somewhat. "Alright well let's get to it." I pointed towards the north. "She went this way, I will go directly for her. She recognizes my scent and has reason to fear me coming for her. I will drive her to the east, you approach from the south point so she doesn't backtrack that way. The others should be coming from the west and north, so all going well we should drive her to Lookout Point." Issac nods, then growls taking off, his eyes glowing gold.

I looked north, gathering myself I howled again. This time to let her know I was coming. I ran through the trees and after about ten minutes I could sense her ahead of me. In the far distance I could hear Issac crashing though the bushes and I could discern by her scent where she had shifted her course because of it. Another five minutes brought her in sight, seeing this I sped up growling. I could see her turn briefly and glimpse me behind her, eyes wide with disbelief. She growled and increased her speed as well.

"Damn she's fast." I heard a faint chuckle from both Issac and the girl ahead of me. Then I heard the sound I'd been waiting for, the approach of the others. I could tell the girl heard it too as she jerked to a brief stop, head swiveling in that direction. She let loose a loud growl, I could literally smell her frustration. Taking off again she headed east I growled for good effect. We were nearing Lookout Point. Another few minutes brought us within sight of the edge. As she skidded to a halt at the edge of the cliff Aiden, Malia, and myself stepped into the clearing, followed closely by Ethan and Issac.

"Where's Lydia?" Ethan looked over his shoulder.

"She's coming, she drove to the trail head, it was the fastest way for her to get here." Nodding I turn my attention to the girl, who's still staring over the edge. I slowly stepped forward.

"I'm pretty sure that jump would kill even one of us." She whirled around as I got closer, eye's glowing gold and fierce, her stance lowered in a fighting position. She growled again exposing her fangs. Malia jumped forward her eyes glowing blue and fangs out. "Hold!" I shouted to her, my shout vibrating with power, my eyes glowing red. Malia backed down, her eyes were still glowing and fixed on the girl. I looked back to her, she seemed shocked. I tilted my head and then nodded my understanding. "You didn't realize I was an Alpha back at the hospital did you?" She shook her head.

"No, you smelled powerful, but I was a little preoccupied with other things." She straightened a bit, studying him. "So what is it you want? To kill me?" She looked over her shoulder at the cliff. "As you say, this cliff might do it." Her eyes swept along the others, brow furrowing, yet looking curious.

"No I do not want to kill you that was never the intention. I swear." Her gaze was resting on the twins and Malia.

"You have an odd pack Alpha. Unless that one is just new?" She says nodding towards Issac.

"What do you mean?"

"Three blue eyes and a set of gold. Usually packs are one or the other. The blue ones tend not to last as long staying in one place." She paused. "And I assume you live here rather permanently, you are very young for an alpha and your mother is here." I studied her, she seemed young herself, but now I wonder at her age.

"It's a rather new development, and well this pack has quite the story. Perhaps you can hear it later."

"Perhaps." She tilts her head in Ethan's direction, looking behind him. I listened, several sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. Soon Lydia, Deaton, and my mother came into view.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Doc?"

"I called him Scott, thought you might have need of him. We met Lydia at the trail head. I see your plan worked." A growl came from the girl at that. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend." I saw the girl's face relax, her eyes finally darkening back to their original deep brown. Something odd was going on, my mother seemed to have a curious effect on this girl. I shook my head, now was not the time. The girl coughed gathering attention on herself once again.

"So if you're not going to kill me, what is it you want Alpha?" I sighed.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name you know, I told you earlier. It's Scott." She looked confused for a moment.

"Forgive me, Alph—Scott. Usually alphas insist on formalities if you aren't part of the pack." I take a few steps forward nodding.

"It's fine, and I think you'll find I'm not like other alphas." I hear Issac snort behind me. Deaton steps into the clearing staring at the girl. A fact which she quickly picks up on, her eyes narrow at the doctor.

"What?" Deaton is silent for another moment.

"What is it Doc?" He looks at me briefly.

"Your face is familiar. Have you ever been to Beacon Hills?" The girl stiffens visibly.

"Why?"

"Maybe you should just answer the question." Aiden growls. Her eyes snap to him, glaring, challenging him. Aiden steps forward in answer. Mom jumps forward then, moving between Aiden and the girl. He stops in shock, looking to me.

"No one touches her, Aiden." He scowls, and glares at her before backing down. I look back to the girl, taking a slow breath. "Why don't we start with something else? What's your name?" She bit her lip and stared at me, she's hiding something, but what? Then she looks at Deaton and sighs.

"My name is Alex, and yes I've been to Beacon Hills before." Deaton glanced at me, his eyes on edge, but I wasn't sure why. "And I take it by your face you remember the last time I was here, it was quite, interesting, not because of me though. Because of the events that followed."

"What events?" I was expecting her to answer, but Deaton did instead.

"Actually you already know the event Scott." My brow wrinkles in confusion, but then looking back at her I realize I know what he's talking about.

"Deucalion." I growl and then realize I'm not the only one who did, so did Alex.

"It began with him yes, his _peace_ summit with the hunters." She said peace like it was a dirty word.

"You know Deucalion?" She shrugged.

"Not personally, but he was the reason we were here."

"We? Your pack?" Alex winces, but nods. "Is that how you got hurt this time? You got separated from your pack?" A look passed through her eyes.

"No." She doesn't say anything else, just grazes out over the Point. I feel Issac step forward beside me.

"Then what happened?" When Alex glances back the look was gone, her face hard.

"Hunters." She looks me directly in the eye. "You may have a problem. They're going to find out you're here, with a pack this big." I glanced at Issac.

"Hunters? Were the Argents out last night?" Issac shuffled awkwardly.

"Umm, no I had dinner over there last night."

"Argent? There are Argents here?" Alex voice was hard and full of hate. We both turned towards her.

"Yeah, Chris and Alison Argent, father and daughter. You know them?" She shook her head.

"No, not them the only Argent I know, the only one I ever care to know is Gerald." All heads snap to her at this.

"You know Gerald." Alex let out a low growl.

"We met once, at a distance. We didn't actually interact, luckily for him."

"Yeah, Gerald rubs most people the wrong way, we know." Alex frowns.

"I think we've gotten off topic." Sensing it was safer to change the topic, I nodded my agreement.

"Right, so hunters you say?" I looked to Issac again. "Do you know if there are any other groups of hunters in town?" Before he could say anything, Alex interrupted.

"They weren't in town, though they certainly are now. They followed me here."

"Followed you? For how long?" Alex shook her head.

"I lost count after like six days."

"Days." My mouth dropped open a bit. "You were chased for six days?"

"Longer, but I'm not sure started to blend together after awhile. They seemed pretty keen on catching me."

"Any idea why?"

"No." I got the feeling she was lying but let it go, it was a fight for another time. Mom stepped forward then.

"Scott it's getting late. Maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" I glanced at Alex, unwilling to let her out of my sight just yet. Mom however seemed to have solved this issue for me already though, she turned towards Alex. "Seeing as you're new to town I would guess you don't have a place to stay, our couch is quite comfortable. I should know I've fallen asleep on it almost as much as my own bed." I bit back a chuckle, as Alex worked through what she said and realized she was being told what to do. I could tell it went against her nature so it surprised me when she simply nodded.

"You trust me in your house?" Mom shrugs.

"I already have two werewolves in the house, what's one more."

"I had my claws to your throat not even an hour ago." Another shrug.

"You were confused and scared, and confronted another potentially dangerous to you werewolf, you're forgiven." Alex looked shocked for a moment before relaxing a bit.

"Alright." She turns to me. "Lead the way Alpha."

"Scott." She smirks.

"Lead the way Scott."

**A/N: **

**Damn this is the longest thing I've ever written in one go. I can't guarantee every chapter will be this long but who knows. I'm taking my time writing this one. Enjoy!**


	3. The House

**Chapter 2- Scott's House**

**Melissa **

Pulling up to the house I could see Alex sitting on the steps, staring at the ground. When I got out of the car her gaze turned to me, and she ran her fingers in a nervous manner through her short, dark hair. I feel a small smile creep on my face. _There's something familiar about this girl, and I just can't put my finger on it._ As I approach her she stands and moves to the side, her eyes back on the ground. The expression on her face makes my chest ache in a familiar yet unexpected way. I rub my chest reflexively and look around.

"Where's Scott and Issac?" Alex glances up briefly shrugging.

"He pointed me in the direction of the house and said to follow his scent. I think he was escorting the vet and the redhead back to the clinic. He said Issac would be right behind me though, but he hasn't shown up yet." She paused looking at me, shuffling her feet. "Would you like me to leave until he gets here?" I laugh briefly, and her brows furrow.

"No, you do not have to leave Alex. Come on in." I step past her to the front door and unlock it. I feel her hesitate for a moment before following me. I make my way to the fridge and start pulling out the stuff for sandwiches. When I turn I notice Alex standing at the edge of the kitchen, her eyes flickering around the room nervously. "Are you alright?" She jerks, her arms folding in front of her.

"Sorry, I—" Suddenly the front door bangs open and Issac rushes in, panting.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Argent called me, and wanted an update. I met him in town. Melissa are you—"

"I'm fine Issac, just putting together some food." Issac eyes flicker to Alex, who has resumed her examination of the floor, a blush barely noticeable above the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, alright. I called Scott, he said he'll be home soon." I continue making the sandwiches.

"Sounds good. Why don't you grab a pillow and some blankets from the closet upstairs for Alex?" Issac eyes flicker to Alex again and back to me. He looks about to speak, but I silence him with a glare. Wordlessly he turns and leaves the room. I wait until I can hear his boots stomping up the stairs before I turn to Alex. "Are you sure you're completely healed?"

"Oh, um yeah I think so. The arrow wounds weren't deep, I just had a lot of them."

"You nearly bled out Alex, when you got to the hospital they had to give you blood." Her eyes close and she suddenly looks exhausted, and much younger. I feel my body move forward out of instinct. When I reach out and touch her arm, Alex flinches back and her eyes snap open flashing yellow for a moment. I froze barely daring to breathe, remembering the first time I'd seen Scott change. Alex shook her head hard and moved further away from me, her hands moving up to her face and pressing into her temples. She was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to do that I swear. I just—" She shudders, and I feel my heart clench again. I just wanted to draw her into my arms and comfort her. _Woah, where did that come from? _I shook my head, trying to focus on the situation at hand. _Has to be a mom thing._ "I've been having trouble with cont—"

Suddenly I was pulled back and Issac was standing in-between the two of us growling. I looked down at his hands and saw claws extended. An answering growl sounded from across the room and I give a quick look to Alex, seeing her fully transformed for the first time. I drew in a deep breath. _She's beautiful._ Her short dark hair was extended some down her sides of her face, her slight brow was somewhat thicker and lined, the bridge of her nose more flat and thick, and her lips were drew back exposing her brilliantly white fangs. It wasn't the physical changes that were beautiful. It was the look on her face, the animalistic fury. It was captivating. _Scary, but still beautiful. _The two wolves growled again and snapped me out of my daze.

"Issac, stop!" I shove at Issac's shoulder, startling them both. Alex raised her eyes to meet mine briefly then lowered it shaking her head. When she raised it again her eyes and face were normal again. Issac however was still growling and I could see Alex's eyes darting between the two of us. "Issac, that's enough." I reached for his shoulder, this time gently. He looked confused, staring at me for a moment and then after taking a few slow breaths his fangs retracted and his gold eyes faded.

"I'm going to wait outside." Alex turns and bolts towards the door.

"Wait, Alex that's not nec—"I try to say but she's gone. I spin and pin Issac with a glare.

"What was that?" Issac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I uh—thought she was threatening you? I sensed her change."

"She didn't change, her eyes flashed. That was it, I startled her."

"Oh uh—sorry, I'm just a bit on edge tonight I guess." I turn back to the counter and work on finishing the sandwiches. "Perhaps I'm not the one you should be apologizing too, Issac." I could hear him sigh and shuffle his feet behind me.

"Yeah, maybe." A pause. "I'm going to call Scott and see when he's getting here." After he leaves the room I take two of the sandwiches and head for the front door. Once there I pause staring through the screen at Alex's back. _She has to know I'm here, but she hasn't moved at all. _I feel the ache in my chest again, and since my hands are full I'm unable to rub at it and I frown instead.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Alex sudden voice startles me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your heart. It quickens, then slows almost at the same time. Why? Is there something wrong?"I stand frozen in thought for a few moments, trying to understand. Then it hits me. _She can hear when my chest aches?_ My eyes widen in disbelief.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems to be a recent development. Your guess is as good as mine. Although you'd think with me being a nurse I'd know more. Guess that's why I'm not a doctor huh?" I try to laugh to lighten the mood, and all I get for my troubles is a smirk. _Eh I'll take it._ I sigh and sit on the steps next to her, and then hand her the sandwich. "Here thought you might still be hungry." She takes the sandwich nodding her thanks. I turn and look out into the night, it was quiet and still. I sigh, _it's a beautiful night._

**Scott **

"Okay Doc, what aren't you telling me?" I turn to face the vet as soon as we arrive back at the animal clinic. He doesn't answer right away, and instead walks to the back room. I sigh and gesture to the others to follow. _Answers are never easy to get from him. _I watch Lydia, Aiden, and Ethan disappear through the doorway. My shoulders feel the heavy weight of my Alpha status. I clenched my jaw and rolled my shoulders to loosen them up and followed the others. _I need these answers and I will get them._

"Doctor Deaton." I say with enough force in my voice I attract the attention of everyone. Deaton finally looks me in the eyes. "Is my mother safe with Alex nearby?"

"She has Issac there."

"You know what I mean Doc. Is she safe?" He sighs rubbing a hand on his head.

"Yes and no, Scott." My eyes narrow at the vague answer.

"Explain."

"Yes, I believe she's safe from Alex. No, meaning that Alex may attract some not so safe people, or things." Lydia steps forward then.

"My power is still kind of spotty so this may not make you feel better, but I have noticed the feelings I get from people differ depending on whether they are going to die or going to kill someone. For instance, Barrow, I knew he was going to kill, or at least try."

"And the feeling you get from Alex?" Lydia sighs heavily, her palms coming to rest on the examination table in the center of the room. Her brow furrowed deep in concentration, she then closes her eyes and breathes deeply. I see Aiden shift out of the corner of my eye and I raise my hand to stop his movements. When he stills I return my attention to Lydia. "Lydia?" Her head snaps up, as if she's forgotten where she was, a hand comes up to rest on her forehead.

"Alex is—" she pauses taking another slow breath. "Alex is important I feel. I can't tell what the feeling is exactly. It doesn't feel like death exactly, not recent death anyways."

"What does that mean?" Lydia shakes her head again.

"I don't know." She turns and shags back against the table, and Aiden steps forward again.

"Maybe we should call it a night. There doesn't seem to be anything more we can do tonight." I could feel my mouth twitch, Aiden so little the voice of reason, it draws me out of my mood. I nod.

"Yes, we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow's Monday, see you two at school?" I look at the twins expectedly, both groan loudly.

"Do we have too?" They reply in unison, resulting in a chuckle from the rest of the room.

"Yes, yes you do. You are signed up as high school students, so you will go to school and keep up appearances. It won't kill you." Aiden's pout was reaching toddler level.

"It might." He mutters as he and Ethan turn to walk out the door. I resist the urge to chuckle, and look to Lydia.

"You good to get home, or do you want me to follow you?" Lydia shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure Aiden will be there when I get there anyways. Good night." And then she follows the twins out. I look at Deaton.

"If there was something I should know you'd tell me right? Something in her past or whatever?" Deaton sighs looking up at me.

"There's a lot I should be telling you, but now's not the time, and some of it needs to be handled delicately. But yes if there was something of immediate concern I would tell you Scott. I promise."

"Delicately? Like Alex? The girl felt like a time bomb earlier." Deaton lets out a short chuckle.

"Yes, she's delicate, but not in the ways you'd think. She has amazing self control, always has really."

"So you do know her then?"

"Yes, what confuses me though is she doesn't seem to remember me at all. We only meet a couple times, but her brother and I were regular correspondents. She would have known that." My head snaps to him.

"Wait, her brother?"

"Yes, her brother is an alpha, but we haven't talked for many years. Really since the last time their pack was in Beacon Hills. We had a disagreement on how best to handle the gathering of the packs. He stormed out, haven't heard from him since. He is a good man though."

"If she has a pack, why is she alone? Where's her brother now?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to return here, or sent her as a scout perhaps. Clearly he didn't know she'd be followed."

"She almost died is what Mom said, she'd lost so much blood they had to give her some at the hospital. And she healed much slower than she should have Deaton. Why would that be? It's like the time Derek and Ennis battled and we all thought he was dead, and I had trouble healing that time too."

"Derek had trouble healing?"

"Yeah, he didn't heal until the Darach helped." Deaton's eyes close and his brow furrowed in concentration. "What is it doc?"

"If Derek knew that you guys thought he was dead, and you believed he was dead, that would make him like an Omega in theory, if not actually. And you were kind of an Omega yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"Omega's are weaker, not just because they don't have pack number to help protect against threats, but because they don't have the pack mentality. One of the benefits being faster healing rates." As he said that something clicks in my head.

"So the reason she took so long to heal wasn't just because of the numerous injuries, it was because she's alone. She's an Omega isn't she?"

"The evidence seems to be pointing to that possibility, but that doesn't make sense. Why would she be an Omega? If something had happened to her brother I should have heard about it, and unless his power was stolen by another wolf Alex would have inherited alpha status, both were born wolves of an alpha line."

"Like the Hales?" He nods as he starts pacing the floor, finally he stops and looks up at me.

"I think we've done all we can for tonight. Go get some rest you'll need it for school."

"What should I have her do tomorrow? Asking her to stay in my house and not leave would probably feel like jail to her and I'd like to stay on her good side, if she has one."

"See if she'll come here tomorrow. Maybe I can get a feel for whatever happened to her and any other information she may have on the Hunters chasing her."

"Sounds good, I'll see ya doc." Walking out of the clinic my phone starts buzzing, I look down at it, _Issac._ "Hey everything alright?"

"_Yeah I guess. This girl makes me jumpy though, you should probably get back before we kill each other. Or your mother kills me, she's weirdly protective of her, considering the girls claws were wrapped around her throat just hours ago."_

"Ha, yeah that sounds like Mom. Don't worry I'm leaving the clinic now, I'll be there shortly."

"_Alright. See ya."_

**Alex**

_This woman is puzzling to say the least. Why is she being so nice to me considering I could have killed her before?_ I look out of the corner of my eye at the woman sitting next to me.

_Melissa. Why does this seem so familiar, why?_ I was so deep in thought that I jumped when she spoke again.

"Are you alright?" Her hand moved as to touch me again, but she stopped. _Probably reminded of earlier._ I flushed with shame at the thought of my previous loss of control.

"I'm sorry about earlier, in the kitchen, with Issac. I didn't mean to change, I—" I gulp as the words rush out me so fast I can't stop them. "I normally have very good control over my change and I don't kn—" I paused midsentence when she lifted her hand once more, this time it came to rest on my forearm. Looking up into her eyes I watch her take a deep breath.

"Listen I know things are a bit crazy right now, to be honest things are always a little crazy around here." She chuckles and I feel myself relax just a little. "I guess that's what happens when your son's a supernatural creature. You know just about a year ago my biggest worry was the mortgage, now it's werewolves, banshees, kanimas, and a seemingly never-ending list of anything and everything shattering what I thought I knew about the world." She sighs and suddenly seems very tired.

"I've never really thought about it from a mortals perspective before I guess. I've been like this all my life, at least—" I shake my head a bit trying to clear the sudden fog that had clouded it.

"What? What is it?" I open my mouth to try and say something, but just then I hear the whirr of a small engine and look down the street. Melissa follows my gaze starting for moment then sighing and standing up. "That's Scott, finally."

By the time Scott pulls up and removes his helmet Melissa is standing on the walk with her hands on her hips, tapping her fingers against her upper thighs.

"Where have you been all this time? It's still a school night you know?" Scott had the decency to look guiltily up at his mother. _Well that certainly makes him look young. He is young for an Alpha, I wonder how that happened._

"Yeah, sorry Mom, Deaton and I had some things to discuss and I had to make sure the twins were going to show up for school tomorrow. By the way—"He turns to look at me for the first time since pulling up. "Deaton would like to know if you would come to the clinic tomorrow. He wants to talk with you about the hunters who followed you. If you're okay with that, that is."

"I have a choice?" His mouth twists in a weird grimace, as if he actually knows what I mean by the statement. _As an Alpha he could order me and I'd almost have to obey, but does he know that?_

"Of course you do. I'm not going to keep you anywhere or make you do anything you don't want to do. That's not who I am, nor anyone I want to be Alex. You are free to come and go as you please." My sigh of relief is barely audible, but I'm sure he hears it anyways. "However I just want to express that you be careful, we don't know if these hunters that chased you are in town or not and if you're seen by too many right now it may lead them right to you."

"And you." His forehead furrows.

"And us, yes. I'd like to avoid that for as long as I can."

"Understood Al—"Scott's eyebrow quirked up. "Understood Scott. I will do my best to make as little impression I can." Melissa stepped forward then.

"I can drop her by the clinic on my way to work tomorrow, a car in less conspicuous than her walking at least." Scott looks away from me to his mother for a moment, then nods.

"Okay, sure. That works, if it's fine by you?" He looks back to me. I glance briefly at Melissa before nodding.

"Uh, yeah sure. Fine by me."

"Alright then. That's decided, we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day." Melissa motions us both towards the house. Scott nods and steps around his mom heading for the house. I try to suppress my flinch when he stops in front of me suddenly. "Just so you know I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, so I will trust you to keep your word and also not to harm any innocents mortal or otherwise. So until you give me reason not to trust you, I will." He paused and I felt like he was staring deep into my soul for a moment. "I know many think this approach is foolish, but I've always been told that if you want people to make the right choice you have to show them someone thinks they can, because more often than not they've never had that before." I studied the boy before me, the alpha, young as he was. I found him intelligent and wise, strong but fair, he seemed much older than some high school kid. _Tomorrow I must find out more about this alpha._

"You are wise beyond your years Scott. I appreciate the chance you have given me and I sincerely hope I never disappoint you. Clearly you had a good hand raising you." I raised my fist to my chest and tapped my heart, then glanced over at Melissa who grinned briefly. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you Alpha." He seemed to know me calling him by his title this time was more than just a sign of respect so he let it go.

Scott nodded to me and his mom and went inside. There was a short awkward moment where neither I or Melissa moved then we both moved at once heading for the door. Beating her to it I opened it for her.

"Thanks, if you follow me I'll show you to the living room. Issac should have already brought down blankets and a pillow for you. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you for all this though." I laughed. "It's going to be different sleeping inside again." The statement got a smile out of her as she shook her head.

"I bet it will. We'll be upstairs if you need anything, otherwise I will see you in the morning."

"Alright, see you in the morning." I watch as Melissa turns and walks up the stairs pausing at the top she turns to look at me once more.

"You're safe here just so you know. I don't know how they manage it, but my son and his friends they always figure this weird stuff out. And my son does everything he possibly can to protect people. I worry about him all the time but he's really good at it. He's going to figure out who these people are and what they want." I stare at her a moment pursing my lips before nodding.

"Your son is young for such a mantle of power, but he seems to be wearing it well. From what I've seen so far anyways. You have reason to be proud." She gives me a small smile before turning away and walking up the hall. I turn towards the couch and start arranging the blankets then kick off my shoes. I start to go over the day.

_This Deaton guy knows more than he's letting on. The man seems to know who I am. Maybe I can get some information from him on my missing memories. If he knows who I am, or who I was maybe I'll finally get some answers. I know I've been here before it's so familiar but I don't remember it._

Sighing I reach for the light switch on the wall and flick it off, then settle myself down on the couch and pull the blanket up. I turn my head and stare out the window at the half moon and close my eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with this chapter and this story. These chapters will be long so the updating will take a bit, but I'm working on the last chapter for my other story so I'll have a bit more time. I just wanted to post this chapter before I left on my first solo road trip (I have a job interview in Nashville TN, I'm so excited!) Anyways hope you like it!**


	4. The Clinic

**A/N: Really sorry this took so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Questions &amp; Lost Memories**

* * *

**Alex**

_Ahh there she is._ I listened to Melissa soft, quick footsteps as she came down the stairs probably trying not to wake anyone, when she reached the bottom of the stairs I smiled at her and her face turned red.

"I was trying not to wake you, sorry. Morning."

"Morning, it's no problem I was already awake." She looked at me and then to the blankets folded beside me on the couch. She smiled at me and turned to the kitchen.

"Would you like to help me with breakfast? These boys can eat a lot." She says with a chuckle, which I return. She then opened the fridge and took out the eggs. I walked into the kitchen, stopping by the island a few feet away from Melissa.

"Yeah, sure, least I can do right?" She turned away from the fridge and closed the fridge door and promptly drop the eggs, I reacted quickly scooping low to catch them before they hit the ground. I then placed them back in her hands. When our fingers brushed I felt her shiver. _She's still scared of me. _I dropped her hand quickly, and stepped back. She surprised me by reaching for my forearm to stop me.

"No, you're fine." I ducked my head and looked away in shame, she continues. "Really, I promise I'm not frightened of you. Your hands are just cold is all." I continued looking anywhere but at her. Suddenly shemoves to set the eggs on the counter and raises her other hand to my face and cups my chin, lifting it to make eye contact. "What is it? Why are you suddenly so timid? When we met yesterday you were full of fire, what changed?" I blink hard several times, not knowing what to say to this.

"I—I can't—something feels different. Ever sinc—"I stop when I hear footsteps in the hall upstairs. Her head jerks up, and I lift my head out of her hand and move once more to put some distance between us. This time she lets me, turning to grab the eggs while I reach over and turn the stovetop on.

"Morning Mom." Scott walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, pulls out the milk and uncaps it. I see her eyes narrow at him as he lifts it to drink.

"Excuse me young man, what do you think you're doing?" Scott's face turns a bit red as he recaps the milk.

"Right, sorry mom." A laugh threatens to escape me. _Don't laugh at the Alpha Alex, that would be stupid. _I manage to turn the laugh into a cough of sorts and it ends up sounding like a snort. Both Scott and Melissa turn my way I coughed again trying to look as innocent as I can. Melissa smiles and looks back at Scott.

"Leave the milk out, I'm making scrambled eggs."

"With cheese?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, with cheese. Issac awake?"

"Yeah he just out of the shower. He'll be down in a few." Scott then turned towards me. "Which reminds me, if you want, the bathroom is upstairs second door on the left and there are fresh towels in the closet in there." I felt my cheeks flare up.

"Right, I probably could use a shower huh?" I sniffed trying to detect how terrible I smelled. Scott and Melissa both smiled.

"You do not smell bad dear, but perhaps you'd feel better after a shower. Being on the run you probably didn't get to relax much I'd imagine." Melissa smiles at me again.

"No, not really. Yeah a hot shower sounds great."

"Go ahead, you have time. I'll let you know when it's ready." I nod to her, then to Scott and leave the kitchen. I meet Issac at the top of the stairs, I take the chance to really look him over. _He's really young as well._ We both pause caught in that awkward trying to get around each other stance. He clears he throat and makes eye contact with me.

"Umm, so I wanted to apologize for last night. I was nervous so that made my wolf kick in really fast, control issues you know?"

"I get it, it was hard for me once too." My head got cloudy suddenly, trying to recall my past.

"Were you bitten too?" I shook my head, both as an answer and in an attempt to clear my head.

"No, I was born this way—at least I'm pretty sure I was. I seem to be having trouble with my memory lately." Issac chuckled, but stopped quickly at the look on my face.

"I'm sorry, it's not really funny I just had a similar experience not long ago. So I can relate. You're going to see Deaton later right?"

"Yeah I think that's the plan, Melissa's taking me there on her way to work. Which reminds me, how is she going to explain my disappearance from the hospital? I don't want to cause her anymore trouble."

"Nah I think the hospital is pretty used to people disappearing from it. I've left without notice twice now." He grinned then, before continuing. "Deaton has been pretty helpful with memory problems in the past he might know something that can help you."

"I'll be sure to ask, thanks." We both stood there awkwardly for another moment.

"Uh, well I better get downstairs. Bathroom's over there." He pointed to a door over his shoulder. "I cleaned up for you." He flashed another grin and went down the stairs. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom.

_Teenagers…_

* * *

**Melissa**

I looked up from the eggs when Issac came into the kitchen. Scott had just mentioned he heard Issac talking to Alex when she went up, that he was apologizing. I smiled, Issac was a good kid at his heart, life had made him jumpy and guarded. He assumed the worst of people first, but he was slowly opening up.

"Everything alright?" Issac glances at me then to Scott. I reached over and turned the bacon one last time.

"Uh, yeah. All good." He looks around me. "What's for breakfast? Can I help?" I smile at him.

"You and Scott can set the table." Scott hops off his stool and walks around the island to help Issac. When they were finished I set the plates of eggs and bacon on the table. "Scott, honey make some toast. I'll be back in a moment." I left the boys in the kitchen and started up the stairs, straining my ears.

_Wish I had wolf hearing, I can't tell if she's out of the shower yet or not._ I paused outside of the bathroom door. _Should I knock? _I glanced back down the stairs. _Maybe I should just go back downstairs. She'll come down eventually._ Just as I turn to walk back downstairs the door in front of me opens.

"Uh, hi sorry I wasn't trying to intrude. It's just—um breakfast is ready." Alex had opened the door only wrapped in a towel, her short hair still dripping slightly onto her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm done. It's just—well I realized I have nothing to wear other than these clothes." She's gestures back at the torn and dirty clothes on the floor. Suddenly I felt very dumb. _She needs clothes, of course, why didn't I think about that?_

"Oh right! Of course, sorry can't believe I didn't think about that." I looked down the hall towards my own room and the boys and start walking for Scott's. "What do you like to wear? We can go get you clothes later. You're too tall for my stuff I'm afraid, but Scott has a lot of lacrosse and track stuff you could wear. If you don't mind supporting Beacon Hills that is?" Alex smiles as we reach Scott's room.

"Oh yeah, that's fine I guess. No reason I can't right? Plus it'll help me blend in for the time being." I could feel her eyes on me as I shuffled around Scott's dresser drawers looking for his lacrosse warm-ups.

"Absolutely." I finally found what I was looking for and turned with the clothes in my hand. Alex was much closer than I anticipated, less than a foot in fact, I let out a small gasp and she stepped back.

"Oh sorry."

"No it's ok, I just didn't know you were there." I handed her the clothes and placed a hand on her arm. "As I said, I'm not afraid of you." I met her eyes and she studied me quietly for a moment. Alex opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Mom! Toast's ready! We going to start eating, otherwise we'll be late for school!"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm coming!" I smile at Alex. "Well I'll just leave you to get dressed, see you downstairs."

* * *

**Scott**

"Melissa and Alex are getting chummy." Issac said glancing quickly up at me and back at his eggs.

"Yeah, I think Alex is just trying to make up for yesterday."

"If you say so." He shrugs shoveling the last of his eggs into his mouth and standing as Mom walks into the kitchen. "Gotta find my—"

"Bag? Yeah it's behind the sofa in the living room."

"Sweet, thanks!" When he leaves Mom walks around and starts making her plate.

"Alex all good?"

"Oh yeah, turns out I forgot she'd need clothes so—well she's borrowing your lacrosse warm-ups from last year. Hope that's ok?"

"Totally. I have plenty." I say with a laugh.

"That you do. I was thinking after school you could take her to get clothes? You should probably introduce her to everyone. Maybe they can loan her some clothes? Or find her some." She turns then and looks at me. "And maybe also introduce her to Chris—"I raise my eyebrow at that. Her lips purse together into a frown. "As long as you think it's safe." I nod at that and take a bite of my toast before answering.

"It probably is safe, but I'll talk with Allison about it." I look up hearing Alex enter the kitchen. "Good we were just talking about you."

"Yeah, I heard. So I'm meeting your pack? Who are the people you were talking about?"

"Well Chris is the hunter I mentioned last night, and Allison, his daughter—"

"The _good_ Argents, so you say."

"Yes, I trust them explicitly." Alex then turns to Mom.

"But you don't I gather?" Mom shrugs.

"I trust Chris, especially after recent events. It's just it's hard to forget completely that he tried to kill my son once, that his whole family has tried to kill you Scott." He stares pointedly at me.

"Well except Allison, she never actually tried. Although according to her, she could." I chuckle and Mom cracks a smile. I could see Alex looking between the two of us. "Sorry Alex, I'll explain sometime. Stiles is my best friend. He, Lydia, and Allison have been with me in this since the beginning, and there's Kira, she's out of town until tomorrow though. I trust them with my life, I have trusted them with my life." She stares at me for a long moment.

"Okay then, good enough for me. So would you like me to meet you at the school when your practice is done?" _Is that a good idea?_

"Sure, you've said I can trust you so I believe you. I'm sure you can find the lacrosse field okay right?" She grins.

"Just follow the scent of sweaty boy's right?" Mom and I joined in her laughter.

"Yeah pretty much. Okay I have to get to school so I'll see you at 4:30."

When I get outside Issac is sitting on his bike waiting for me.

"You trust her on her own?" I nod unlatching my helmet's strap and putting it on.

"For now at least." Issac grunts at this and puts his own helmet on.

"Good enough for me I guess."

We arrive at school just in time and I slide into homeroom. Lydia and Allison are already there. I look around for Stiles.

"Anyone seen Stiles?" I look at Lydia. "Did you tell him what happened yet? Cause I kind of collapsed in bed and forgot to call him. She stares at me like I'm stupid. _Well you were expecting that._

"You haven't told him? Why on earth haven't you told him? Don't you two talk every morning?"

"Umm, yes normally, but this morning was busy—"I patted my pocket. "And I might have forgotten my phone." Now both of the girls are staring at me. "What? Sorry I had a lot on my mind!" Allison rolled her eyes. Stiles darts in the room right as the bell rang and turned to me with a glare.

"So Lydia filled me in already, which by the way offended you didn't call me, and why haven't you answered any of my texts this morning?" Stiles paused to catch his breath before continuing. "This Alex girl tries to kill your Mom and you end up letting her stay the night?"

"Well when you put it that way—wait no, yes that's sort of what happened but we got it straightened out and its fine. In fact it was Mom's idea she stay. Oh and I forgot my phone, sorry."

"What is your Mom thinking? What if she'd been dangerous?"

"Issac and I were both there. She slept downstairs on the couch, we would have heard her coming. Besides she was as exhausted as we were, she was still recovering from her wounds and the chase."

"She's healing slowly? Why?"

"Deaton thinks it means she doesn't have a pack. Her memory is fuzzy. All she knows for sure is that she was heading for Beacon Hills, she was drawn here." Allison and Lydia's eyebrows both shot up at that.

"Drawn here? By the Nemeton?"

"Sounds like it. And on top of that Deaton says he remembers her, that she's been in Beacon Hills before and she had a pack then."

"So where are they now? When was she here before?"

"We don't know where the pack is now, but Deaton says the Alpha of her pack was her brother, she's a born wolf. They were here right before the packs meeting." Stiles was really fidgeting now.

"The pack's meetings? So you're telling us this girl's pack was in on that?" I shook my head.

"No, Deaton says her brother wanted nothing to do with it and left. Hasn't heard from him since." Stiles was clicking his pen insistently now.

"So what—"A cough behind me interrupts this thought. I turn to see Coach with his hands on his hips glaring at the four of us.

"Listen I don't get paid nearly enough for babysitting you brats so the least you could do is pay attention!" I winced. _His yelling is really getting high pitched there._

"Sorry Coach, won't happen again." After he turns around I quickly whisper to the others. "By the way she's meeting us here after lacrosse practice. Mom thought it best I introduce her." I looked at Lydia and Allison. "And she needs some clothes, the ones she came in are all torn up. We were hoping she could borrow something? Maybe I don't know. Mom said to ask." They both exchange a glance.

"What size is she?" I felt my face flush.

"Uhh—I'm not sure." Lydia sighed dramatically.

"Scott, does she look like Allison, or me?" _Whew._

"Oh! She's tall like Allison, but maybe broader in the shoulders?" They smiled.

"We can work with that." We all turned to the front then. I felt a tap on my shoulder from Stiles.

"So if doesn't have any clothes what is she wearing now?" He was grinning stupidly.

"Uh, my lacrosse warm-ups."

"Nice, dude."

"I'm telling Malia." Lydia hissed from her seat. We snickered as he turned red and gapped at her.

"That's—not—um that's not what I meant!"

* * *

**Alex**

Melissa pulled up in front of the Vet's clinic and I studied the building.

"Doesn't look like much." She chuckles.

"I know, but the Doc has a few tricks up his sleeve. He's quite clever."

"I caught that." I turn and look at her. "Do you really think he can help me with my memory gaps? And why I'm really here?" She reaches across the seat and pats my hand, which tingles at her touch.

"If anyone can it's probably him." I turn to look back at the building again, then open the car door.

"Well here goes nothing." Looking back I smile. "Thanks for the ride, guess I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely, good luck!" And she drove away, I stare after the car for a while before approaching the clinic. I can feel the power as soon as I enter the front room. I knuckle the swinging door that's shut, feeling the hiss of the barrier blocking my path.

"Clever indeed."

"It's worked on more than one occasion." When I look up the man from last night was standing there. _Deaton._

"Mountain Ash, old trick."

"Old dog." He laughs, when I cock my eyebrow. "Figure of speech."

"Right, may I pass?" He reaches forward and opens the gate.

"Be my guest." He turns and we walk into the back room. I glance about the room taking in the standard vet equipment and some odd pieces that were certainly not standard vet stuff, like the bottle of mountain ash on the side table and a faint scent of human blood in the air. When I look back at the doctor he's staring at me.

"Do you know me Doctor Deaton?" His eyes widened slightly but beyond that there was no further sign of surprise at this question. _Obviously he was expecting it, maybe not so quickly though. _"My memory has been a bit fuzzy recently and the way you looked at me last night makes me wonder if we've met before and I can't remember it."

"And you trusting me to be truthful? You don't strike me as the trusting type Alex." I chuckle dryly at that. _Touché._

"Hmm, well no I'm not normally, but let's just say I'm taking the word of the Alpha on this. Scott trusts you obviously and he has no reason to trust me after yesterday, yet he is giving me a chance. So I am giving you one in return." He nods and walks around the table, moving some objects around before turning back to me.

"Wise decision, Scott is a remarkable young man and a promising Alpha. I'm very proud of him. He's strong and generous, and kind. All of which he is going to need to get through the coming trials."

"What trials?"

"I'm afraid Beacon Hills is not as safe as it once was, and it is truly in need of protectors once again._"_ He studies me for a moment before continuing. "But we'll get to that later, I suspect it's not the most pressing concern you have at the moment."

"No, but I'm starting to feel it's related. My memory loss, and the fact I was chased here, rather viciously I might add, makes me think our problems might be related. So I'll ask again Doctor Deaton, do you know me?"

"Not exactly." _Great he's another loose end._ "We never actually met, I knew your brother, Kale." A blinding pain gripped my head, it felt like my skull was splitting in two. I howled and pressed my hands to my temples.

"Alex?!" The doctor moved towards me and I snarled, my fangs extending and my eyes aglow. I then realized I had sunk to my knees in my haze of pain. He backed off.

"_What's happening?"_ I didn't hear his response, but he was clicking something and then I heard him speak again.

"Umm, Allison? Are you with Sco—"

Pain washed through me again and I didn't hear the rest, it pulled a roar from my throat. I glared at the doctor and snapped my fangs, then forced myself to stand. My vision turned red and I could think only one thing.

_Kill him._

* * *

**Scott**

_Good lord are we done yet?_

Coach was feeling particularly generous today and even my legs were starting to feel like jelly from all the laps and suicides we had been doing. Stiles limped over and promptly fell to the ground.

"I'm done, please kill me now. I can't move another foot."

I look around the field again and to the blenchers to see if Alex had arrived yet. I couldn't see her and the wind was blowing the wrong way for smell from the direction she would be coming so that didn't help. _She should be here by now._ I can see Aiden sitting on the bleachers with Lydia, doing homework, or at least pretending too. _Pretty sure Ethan does most of it._ Ethan was out on the field with us, he was more of a team sports kind of guy than his twin.

"Alright you halfwits!" Coach blew his whistle to call in the rest of the stragglers. "I'm done watching you lazy asses jog around the field. Get out of my sight." I turn and help Stiles to his feet, then I notice Allison and the others running across the field towards us. As soon as I see her face I know there's trouble.

"What's happened?"

"I just got a call from Deaton, he needs you at the clinic right now."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but she's losing control. He can contain her for a bit, but he needs help."

"Great, of all the days to forget my phone! Stiles, call Malia and tell her to meet us there, if she beats us there, tell her to try and not kill Alex!" I'm running for my bike then, followed closely by the twins and Issac. I kicked my bike into gear as Allison and the rest run up. "Meet us there okay? Be careful though. I don't believe she wants to hurt anyone, she's new and confused and has a lot of memory loss so that makes it worse. Hopefully we can calm her down before anyone gets hurt."

I tore down the street after the twins following them as we zipped through the back streets of Beacon Hills. It only takes us a few minutes to reach the clinic thanks to the shortcuts. I jump off my bike and pull my helmet off quickly and run into the building.

"Deaton?!"

"Here!" I could hear him panting and finally spotted him on the floor next to the barrier. I dropped down in front of him, as the twins rushed in behind me.

"Are you hurt? Where's Alex?"

"I'm fine, I've been dealing with werewolves since before you were born, that I can handle. I trapped Alex in the back. She can't get through the barrier. Help me up." I pulled him on his feet. Ethan edged along the barrier to peek into the back room. He looked back at me shaking his head.

"It's a mess back there, but I can't see her."

"What happened Doc?" Before he could answer the front door bangs open, and Allison and the others enter.

"Is everyone okay?" Stiles enters holding his bat, I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Is that necessary?" He glances at the bat and back to me and shrugs.

"It could be." I sighed and turned back to Deaton.

"What happened?"

"She asked if I knew who she was and I told her I knew her brother and that's when the trouble started. It was like the mention of his name triggered something. Before I knew it she was on her knees gripping her head and then she transformed. Lucky for me I got out of the way quick because she was lunging for me in the next second. I managed to dive through the barrier and shut it before she could catch me."

"Okay, well I'm going back there. Maybe she's calmed down enough I can talk to her." Aiden stopped me.

"You're not going back there alone. She's strong, and angry."

"I'm an Alpha, if all else fails that shouldn't."

"Still I don't think you should go alone." Malia steps forward.

"He's right we're coming too."

"Fine, but only one of you. I don't want her to feel more threatened than she already is."

"I should go, she's more familiar with me." Issac moves towards me, but Lydia speaks up then.

"No, I think it should be a girl and either me or Allison."

"Why you two?"

"Because we're human." She grimaces. "Well sort of, I'm technically still human right?" Deaton nods. "And we aren't nearly as threatening to her as another werewolf."

"I'm a hunter, won't she find that threatening?"

"Not if you don't go in with a loaded gun or bow." Allison shrugs.

"True."

"I don't like this plan, but you're right. Lydia I think it should be you. She'll recognize you from last night." Lydia nods.

"Okay let's do this." I open the low door and step through, Lydia following close behind. I glance into the back room trying to locate Alex before going in. I can she her huddled in the far corner.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Her head jerks up and her eyes are glowing and I can see her fangs.

"Stay back! I—I can't control it right now! I—"She groans and her hands shoot up to cradle her head. "It hurts—"We take another step into the room.

"What hurts?"

"Everything. It feels like my head is splitting in two, and I'm angry and I don't know why!" She whimpers as she leans forward her head almost touching the ground. "I didn't mean to change, I didn't mean to hurt him—it's—it's my fault." Another step forward.

"You didn't hurt Deaton, he's fine. He's in the next room. He's not hurt Alex. He knows you didn't mean too." She looks up at me.

"No—not him. I remembered something—I hurt someone." Lydia takes another step closer and lowers herself down to Alex's level.

"What did you remember Alex?" Tears were coming down her face now, but her fangs had receded at least. She took in a deep gasping breath.

"My brother, he—he died. And it's my fault."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I would love some feedback!**


End file.
